


body swap

by Wave6love



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Earp sisters, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, badass earp sisiters, funny earps, i love body swap fanfics, waverly as wynonna, wynonna as waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave6love/pseuds/Wave6love
Summary: the revenants wants the earp heir to stop using peacemaker, but she is the only one who can so they used a spell on her and waverly since she is not an earp.the earp sisters and the gang will do anything to get them back to their originaal body.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. the spell

**Author's Note:**

> i love the earp sisters and waverly earp for sure, and also body swaps.  
> i hope there is a body swap episode in 4b or season 5.  
> enjoy, you will be getting more of these.

**SO, I WILL BE USING THEIR PROUNOUNS AS THEIR BODIES, FOR EXAMPLE WYNONNA IS GOING TO BE IN WAVERLY'S BODY SO I WILL BE CALLING HER WAVERLY EVEN THOUGH SHE IS WYNONNA.**

  
They were all at the bar having fun. Nicole, Wynonna, Waverly, doc, dolls, Mama Earp, Gus and Jeremy.  
They all started waking up.

  
Dolls: Earp, wake up

Doc: Wynonna, Waverly wake up

  
Nicole: What the hell happened, Waverly wake up baby

  
Wynonna: Oh shit, where the hell am I

  
Wynonna: Wake up, baby girl come on

  
Waverly: (Waverly started waking up), oh my head

  
Mama: What the hell happened, why are we tied up

  
Jeremy: I think we are being kidnapped, I mean it is very obvious, and why are Wynonna and Waverly tied up to a weird circle

  
They all started looking around to find anything suspicious and to look for a way to free themselves.

  
Waverly seemed thoughtful

  
Nicole: Waverly, baby are you okay?

  
Waverly: I think I know what is going to happen

  
Wynonna: please tell us baby girl

  
Waverly: this circle, I have seen it before in an old book of spells, magic ones

  
Dolls: what type of spell, Waverly?

  
I don’t know, I can’t remember it shit, she said in frustration

  
“Very close little Earp” said someone from the other direction

  
Wynonna: You son of a bitch, what do you want from us

  
_**IT WAS A REVENANT, WYNONNA SPENT WEEKS LOOKING FOR HIM TO KILL HIM BUT HE ALWAYS ESCAPPED. NOW HE FOUND A WAY TO TAKE HIS REVENGE FROM THE EARP HEIR.** _

  
“See this circle heir that you are in Earp is a spell, you were right and I am going to perform a spell on the two Earps” he said while looking very proud.  
Doc: you touch them and I will kill you asshole  
“You can’t do anything cowboy, you are all tied up and no one can save the Earps “he said while laughing.

  
He took an old book and started reading something in a different language; they were all looking at Wynonna and Waverly expecting something to happen

  
Wynonna: (while looking around then at him saying) what, your little plan didn’t work

  
Wynonna: I am going to kill you and send you back to hell asshole

  
Then something happened, their eyes turned white and something like a blue fog started getting out of their mouths and then they passed out both of them  
The revenant started laughing ironically “goodbye Earps” then he got out looking proud of what he did.  
They all started calling the Earps to wake up but they were passed out just like the first time.

  
Nicole: Waverly babe wake up, Wynonna comes on.

  
Dolls: come on Earps, wake up. What the hell did he do to them?

  
Mama: I don’t know, fuck.

  
Doc: Wynonna come on darling wake up

  
Gus: Waverly, Wynonna wake up you two come on.

  
Then Waverly started moving her head and waking up slowly, she then started jerking her body not realizing she is tied up

  
Nicole: oh, Waverly baby you are finally awake

  
Waverly: what, Waverly. Oh what the fuck is going on with my voice.

  
Mama: Waverly are you okay?

  
Waverly: why are calling me Waverly?

  
Then, all of them were looking at her

  
Waverly: wtf, those are not my jeans. Oh I am going to send that asshole to hell when I get to him

  
Then everyone understand what is happening there

  
Dolls: Wynonna is that you?

Waverly: yeah dolls, it is me Wynonna

  
Jeremy: and in Waverly’s body.

  
Waverly: what the hell are you saying?

  
Nicole: look next to you?

  
She looked around and found herself still passed out

  
Waverly: what the hell is that, I am right here but in Waverly’s body which means she is in mine

  
Gus: I don’t know what the hell is happening but we need to get out of here and find a solution

  
Waverly: hi waves wake up, come on baby girl

  
It seemed weird, Wynonna in Waverly’s body calling her baby girl.

  
Wynonna started waking up, slowly

  
Wynonna: oh my head, what happened again?

  
Nicole: Waverly can you open your eyes babe?

  
Wynonna: Nicole, oh fudge nuggets my head hurts like shit

.  
Mama: that’s definitely waverly

  
They were all smiling

  
Wynonna: yeah that’s...

  
She then stopped talking and realized something

  
Wynonna: what is wrong with my voice?

  
She then looked around and saw herself

  
Wynonna: oh shit, that’s me and what am I doing over there whiles I...

  
She then looked at herself and screamed

  
Wynonna: holly shitballs, what I am Wynonna.

  
Waverly: yeah baby girl, you are me and I am you, that asshole must have done something and changed our bodies.

  
Wynonna: body swap, I knew it. That’s the spell.


	2. free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the earp sisters freed themselves and the others and now they are headed to the station to find a solution

Dolls: Earps, we got to move

Waverly: well duh, but I guess we are tied up don’t you see it

Doc: well, think of a way then

Waverly: hey waves come on think of a way to get the hell out of this circle

Wynonna: I am thinking Wy, even though you are in my body and I feel so out of it

Waverly: like” fifthy “out of it

Wynonna: what, you drank fifthy?

Waverly: sorry baby girl, I didn’t think my baby sister will be in my body

Wynonna: god, I am never letting you drink after that

Mama: come on girls, think of something

Nicole: we need to find a solution to break the spell

Waverly: you are right haughtstuff; I miss my body and jacket

Wynonna: and I miss my sober body nonna.

Waverly: sorry baby girl.

Wynonna: ok let’s see, our hands are tight to a metal stick, let’s try to stand up wy.

Waverly: ok, here I am.

Wynonna: now, try to move it to fall, so we can free our hands.

**_They kept jerking it until it fell and they were able to get their hands out of it._ **

Wynonna: now, we are free, but this circle seems weird.

Waverly: let’s just step out of it together, okay baby girl

Wynonna: okay, let’s see.

_**They did and surprisingly they were free and out of the circle.** _

_**They freed everyone and got out of the bar heading to the police station.** _


	3. the test

_**They all went to the police station to find a solution to break the spell** _

_**They all sat down in the bbd office, all of them facing Wynonna and Waverly.** _

Jeremy: okay, let’s start

Waverly: start from where, dumbass

Jeremy: that’s so weird hearing it from Waverly.

Wynonna: technically it is Wynonna and she is in me so…

Dolls: okay, let’s try this. Waverly, take peacemaker and try shooting.

Wynonna: it is going to burn me, I am not Wynonna

Nicole: let’s just try it and see if peacemaker will know you or not okay baby?

Wynonna: okay, let’s see

She took peacemaker in her hand

Waverly: wait, you need to point it at something or someone which is a revenant

Dolls: try pointing at me, I mean one time you did and we all know I am not a human so it will shine when you use it at me.

Wynonna: ok, let’s see.

S _ **he took it and pointed it at dolls, it started shining but it stopped immediately**_

Waverly: what is happening, it started shining but now it seems like it is not working

Wynonna: no it is n…

**_As she was talking, she shouted in pain and peacemaker fell out of her hands_ **

Wynonna: oh shit, it burns. I told you it will

Nicole: sorry, baby.

Mama: now what?

Dolls: now it is Wynonna’s turn.

Waverly: I think it will do the same and I don’t think it will work cause Waverly is not 27 yet and other things

Wynonna: and I am not even an Earp so it is defiantly not working

Gus: let’s just try it and see, okay?

Waverly: ok let’s try this shit

**_She took peacemaker in her hand but it didn’t glow at all and didn’t burn either._ **

Waverly: see I told you, it didn’t work at all, come on you stupid gun, you know me; it is Wynonna the chick with a gun.

Waverly: shit, fuck you peacemaker (she said with anger and frustration)

Doc: don’t worry darling, we will find a solution (he said while patting her back)

Wynonna: that’s so weird, I mean seeing myself from another person perspective, and everything seems different from your view Wynonna

Waverly: you too baby girl, because first you are short and small

Wynonna: hi, watch it

Waverly: I am just complimenting you baby girl (she said while laughing)

Waverly: I don’t know but why liking haughtstuff here and finding her attractive

Wynonna: because you are in me stupid, I like haught and find her attractive

**_She said while grinning at Nicole and looking lovingly at her_ **

Waverly: ughh, you two get a room or something …. Not now, wait until I get into my body because I don’t want haught here all over me

Nicole: shut up Wynonna

Wynonna: it is so weird; I am liking doc here and his mustache

Waverly: cause I do stupid (she said while lowering her head realizing what she said)

Gus: okay, let’s try something else.


	4. the talk

Waverly: now, what?

Dolls: find another thing to test on you both

Wynonna: what thing?

Mama: anything, we need to get you back to normal

Nicole: or the revenants will take that chance, they did that for a reason apparently.

Waverly: yeah, haughtstuff is right, we need to hurry up

Wynonna: that’s defiantly not a goo thing

Gus: what goo?

Waverly: well, Waverly here touched the goo a long time ago and…

Wynonna: hey, shut it

Mama: go on, what happened next?

Wynonna: I got possessed for like 2 months

Gus: what, possessed?

Waverly: up, and it jumped to me afterwards for like some hours and I am not going to lie, it was a little fun

Wynonna: yeah for you and I still remember the rat smothe

Waverly: yeah, sorry about that sis

Mama: oh, all of that

Nicole: yup, all of these

Wynonna: and I got my hand cut off

Gus and mama: WHAT

Waverly: and I got my finger cut off

Wynonna: but don’t worry, it grow back because we were possessed so.

Mama: oh shit

Waverly: and a lot of stuff happened crazier than that

Gus: that’s wild girls

Wynonna: and now we are body swapped

Waverly: and I miss my body

Wynonna: me too sis


	5. fun time

Waverly: let’s go have some fun come on

Wynonna: seriously Wynonna, let’s get normal first

Waverly: come on Waverly, please

Dolls: I think you are right, a little won’t do anything

Nicole: seriously dolls

Dolls: and we can see if there is something strange, I mean they is going to be something since the revenants know you are not the same.

Doc: I think he is right

Mama: yeah me too

Wynonna: ughh, okay

_**They went to the bar to have some drinks and have a little fun and also see if there is something different happening** _

_**They all sat down at the table in the corner** _

Waverly: I want to drink

Wynonna: Wynonna, it is me that needs to seem drunk cause I am you and you are Waverly, so you need to look normal

Waverly: you look too normal, I am normally drunk so …

Wynonna: so what? You want me to go drink and get drunk, I am already drunk with the fifthy you drank

Gus: hey you two, shut up

Nicole: actually, you do look different and that’s not going to be good

Dolls: yeah you are right

Waverly: yeah, haughtstuff here is right

Wynonna: okay, so what do we do about it?

Doc: first, Wynonna needs to look a little drunk and reckless

Waverly: hay, seriously I am right here

Doc: sorry darling

Wynonna: yeah, you are right

_**Said Waverly, so she moved the chair a bit and a leg above the other and a drink in hand and lowered herself in the chair and everyone looked at her shocked** _

Wynonna: what? You said look more like Wynonna so…

Waverly: that’s great baby girl, you look like me more then I do

Nicole: now what about you Wynonna

_**She said while eying Wynonna in Waverly’s body** _

Waverly: okay haughtstuff but I am drinking

**_She sat straight in the chair and fixed her hair and put on her smile and took a book from jermey backpack pretending to read_ **

Wynonna: hay, nonna

Waverly: what? That’s more like you

**_She said while laughing at Waverly_ **

Wynonna: I don’t read in the bar where people usually drink

Dolls: but it will work

Waverly: now, you need to go have a drink as I usually do

Wynonna: okay

Nicole: do you want me to come with you baby?

Wynonna: no, don’t worry I will come back quick

**_She stood up and went to sit in the chair ordering a drink_ **

**_Then chump came to the bar and Wynonna saw him_ **

Waverly: time for a little fun

Nicole: what do you mean?

Waverly” chump is here, I will go give him a little fun especially in the face

Dolls: hi, remember it is Waverly not you so you are not going

Waverly: oh come on

Mama: yeah, they are right also they are not together and he is not bothering her so

Waverly: he is not going to know me

_**Then he went and sat next to Wynonna** _

Chump: how are you Earp?

Wynonna: awesome

Nicole: he sat next to her. God I am going to kill him

Dolls: haught, control it. Remember, he thinks it is Wynonna

Waverly: yeah, haughtstuff

While between the other two

Chump: don’t you want to have a drink?

Wynonna: I am already having one

Chump: I meant with me

Wynonna: can you leave me alone, please?

Chump: don’t be crazy like your sister

**_She then felt anger in her then turned to look at him very angry and stood up while touching her gun_ **

**_He immediately stood up feeling afraid and also excited_ **

**_The other group saw them and felt something was wrong_ **

Nicole: I think he is bothering her, she is angry

Jeremy: I think she is going to shoot him

Waverly: don’t worry, he won’t do anything to me, he is scared of me

Mama: we hope so

Doc: so what, we are going to stay here?

Gus: remember it is Wynonna

Waverly: yup, it is me

Chump: what you want to do?

_**She then moved next to him while the others are in front of her and went a little close, he thought she is going to kiss him and moved her other hand to grab the bottle and whispered** _

“You know what I want?”

He nodded

**_The others looked surprised and worried of what was happening_ **

**_She then took the bottle and smashed it at his head until he fell down_ **

And said loudly” that’s what I want?

**_The others went to her and stopped her_ **

Chump: you are crazy just like your sister

Waverly: what did you say asshole, I will show you crazy

**_She then kicked him right in the dick, he fell to the ground and she then gave him a fist right in his eye and said “ that’s crazy dickhead”_ **

Dolls: hi chump, you better go

Chump: crazy earps

**_And at that, the two Earp sisters went to him and started kicking him again_ **

Nicole: stop, Waverly come on baby he is not worth it

**_After they grabbed the Earp sisters, they went sitting in the table with rage and anger faces_ **

Mama: what made you hit him Waverly?

Wynonna: you said be like Wynonna and that’s probably what she would’ve done and it felt really good

Waverly: yeah me too, god it was awesome

Then they high fived each other while laughing

Gus: ughh, earps

Mama: yeah you right

Dolls: defiantly

They all started laughing at the Earp sisters

Waverly: now Waverly, let’s go drink come on

Wynonna: okay, let’s go

Dolls: don’t make a mess

Nicole: you can’t stop an Earp

Mama: yeah you are right


	6. drinking time

Waverly: let’s get this party started

Wynonna: alright

Waverly: hi, give me 5 shots each

Wynonna: what 5, are you crazy?

Waverly: come on baby girl, it is going to be okay

The others where looking at them and trying make sure they were alright

Gus: they are drinking after all

Mama: you know them, and wynonna wouldn’t want to drink alone hhhh

Nicole:but she is getting waverly drunk

Jermey: she is technically drunk cause wynonna is

Dolls: yeah, you are right

Doc: let’s just think of a solution and make sure they are alright

Waverly: okay on 1….2….3 drink

They drank the first shot, then the second, third, forth and the final one

Waverly screamed so loud everyone turned surprisingly looking at her

Nicole: they are defiantly drunk

Mama: their shots are empty so I guess they are going to have some fun

They stood up and started dancing around

Waverly dancing and forgetting everyone around her

Wynonna dancing and drinking every glass not caring about getting drunk

Waverly: heyy baby girl now you are drunk, I tooold youuuuuuu

She said so drunk and shouting

Wynonna: yeah that’s soooo Funnnnn

Nicole: I guess we need to take them out of here

Mama: yeah, you are right

Dolls: they are so drunk

Doc: sooo drunk

Gus: let’s get them out of here before anyone know something different

They all stood up and went to the esrp sisters

Nicole went to wynonna trying to get her in control

Wynonna: baby, I love you sOOOO MuCHHHhhh

Nicole: I love you too baby, come on let’s get you out of here

Waverly: aghhh, get a room haughtstuff

Mama: wynonna, let’s get you out of here

They got out and went to the car

Wynonna: babyyyy, I Lov…….

She started and then stopped and closed her eyes

Nicole: I love you too baby, just sleep

She said while kissing her head and holding her even though she is in wynonna”s body

Dolls: we need to find a solution

Nicole: yeah, as soon as possible

Doc: we will find one, there is always one

Jermey: we will get them back to normal again


	7. the solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finally found a solution but there is still one problem.

_They all went to the homestead with two hangover sisters; Nicole was holding Wynonna and dolls was holding Waverly._

_They got them to Waverly’s bad to sleep; the rest went downstairs to find a solution._

_The others slept at the couch sinking in their research and books trying to find a solution for the spell._

**7Am**

Wynonna: ughhh my head

_She looked around her and found herself sleeping next to her, she freaked out a little but then remembered what happened._

Wynonna: wake up wynonnaaa

Wynonna started waking up a little

Waverly: my head hurts like shit

Wynonna: yeah me too

Wynonna: let’s get down, I need some painkillers

Waverly: where are the others?

Wynonna: I think they are down stairs, trying to find a solution

Waverly: yeah,let’s head down

Wynonna: I feel like I am going to pass out

_They stood up with each other’s help, Wynonna was first to head down with Waverly behind her_

_They reach the room and they find the table already prepared for breakfast and they are all sitting with books next to them_

Waverly: hi suckers

Jeremy: hi Waverly ..umm WYnonna

Dolls: how are you feeling Earps?

Wynonna: I have never been more drunk

Nicole: I got you some painkillers babe

Wynonna: thank you baby

Waverly: ughh get a room

Mama: go wash your faces girls and take some painkillers to feel okay

Gus: do you remember yesterday?

Waverly: yeah, it was so funnn. Wasn’t it Waverly?

Wynonna: it was awesome; I hit that dickhead chump which felt so awesome

Waverly: yeah me too, it was awesome

Dolls: and the chaos you made in the bar

Waverly: oh come on balls, yesterday was great

Gus: go freshen up girls, come on

Nicole: let me help you

mama: I’ll help you too

_they stood up and went to the earps, Nicole going to Wynonna which is Waverly and Michelle to Waverly_

Nicole: let’s wake you up a little baby

Wynonna: thank you babe, I wish I would kiss you now but I will not be able to remove the picture of nonna kissing my girlfriend

Waverly: don’t kiss haughtstuff or I will go and kiss doc with his mustache

Nicole: no one is kissing anyone and I can’t wait to kiss you too baby

They ate breakfast and went to the station to find a solution

**At the station**

_They all went to the station even Gus and michelle._

Dolls: okay let’s think of a solution

Waverly: we have been doing that for a long time

Doc: come on darling, be patient

Waverly: yeah you are right, anyone got an idea?

Wynonna: so we know that this was a spell, so we need another spell to reverse it

Waverly: my smart baby girl

Nicole: yeah but we can’t find it, we looked in all books

Wynonna: there is always a solution, wait!

Gus: what, Waverly?

_She stood up and went to the corner where a box full of books was hidden_

Doc: what’s that?

Wynonna: those are old books I used to collect, there must be something here

Doc: anything including magic and spells?

Waverly: why would you collect them?

Wynonna: that’s what I studies Wynonna, ancient languages and legends and I loved those magic books

Nicole: my cute baby

_She blushed at the name_

Wynonna: okay, let’s see if we can find anything here.

_She emptied the books and scammed through the books while everyone was just looking and waiting for her to say something_

Wynonna: AH, this one

Mama: you found something

Wynonna: yeah, this book is full of spells, let me see if I can find anything

Jeremy: what language is that?

Wynonna: that’s Hebrew

Waverly: and you know how to read it?

Wynonna: yup

Mama: oh wow, when did you learn it, I mean how many languages can you speak?

Wynonna: I can speak 4

_Nicole looking proudly at her_

Doc: oh wow, I mean you are so young, and you learned 4

Wynonna: it’s nothing, they are easy. Okay let’s see what we got here

_She focused on the book and stopped on one page_

Wynonna: here it is, this is the spell we need to do

Dolls: what’s its name?

Wynonna: it’s weird but it’s called the reality spell

Mama: how do you know it is this one?

Wynonna: it says here “when the spell is done, and the bodies are swapped, the reality is the truth and this spell is the one”

Waverly: okay so it is easy we will just read it and we are done?

Wynonna: that’s where the problem is?

Nicole: what problem?

Wynonna: we need a witch to perform it

Waverly: gush, now the situation is complete

Dolls: and where can we find one?

Wynonna: I know

Doc: who?

Wynonna: the blacksmith

Gus: you know her?

Wynonna: yeah, she helped me before with the sculpt and other things

Mama: what sculpt?

Wynonna: Curtis lest me this box and said that I need to give it to the blacksmith and she helped me with it cause it was one of the stone witch’s sons, she practically married me to him

Gus: what?

Wynonna: it was just a pounding spell to protect me

Gus: oh wow

Dolls: what do we need to do now?

Wynonna: go to her and ask for help.

Doc: okay, let’s go.


	8. the finale

_**They all went to the blacksmith as a group, to hopefully find a solution and get them back to their normal bodies.** _

Wynonna: okay, take it slow, I will go first

Waverly: but she knows you waverly so I need to go cause I got your body

Wynonna: she is a witch, she can sense magic, she will know something is wrong

Dolls: okay, let’s go in

**_She knocked at the door and waited for her to open_ **

**_She opened the door, looked at the group surprisingly_ **

**_She looked at Wynonna and said_ **

Blacksmith: hello Waverly, how are you doing?

Nicole: how did you know?

Blacksmith: I am a witch and I know magic when I see it, you two are swapped, right?

Waverly: yup

Blacksmith: okay, all of you inside.

**_They went inside and started discussing_ **

Blacksmith: so how did this happen?

Wynonna: we were kind of kidnapped by revenants, they put as in this circle, I mean me and Wynonna and they started chanting in Latin.

The blacksmith: what were they saying?

Wynonna: I can’t remember very well cause we were kind of out of it when they were reading but I found this book that has another spell to reverse.

Blacksmith: let me see

**_She gave her the book and she looked at it for a minute and reading that spell._ **

Blacksmith: yeah you are right, that’s the one.

Dolls: so what we do right now?

Blacksmith: we perform the ritual.

Gus: here?

Blacksmith: yeah, that’s a safe place, okay?

Waverly: yeah okay

Wynonna: let’s do this.

Blacksmith: okay, Wynonna and Waverly come her between me and the others stay in front of me.

Waverly: ok

Blacksmith: okay, relax and stay inside this circle okay? You may feel dizzy and feel something weird which means this is going well.

Wynonna: okay

She said a little worried

Nicole: everything will be okay baby, just relax

Waverly: alright, let’s get this with

**_The witch put her right hand on Wynonna and her left hand on Waverly._ **

**_She started reading something in latin, both the earp sisters were looking at their family._ **

**_All of them were worried about the Earps, dolls seemed worried with his hands holding his gun incase something happened_ **

**_Michelle and Gus seemed like they were praying, Nicole was afraid something will happen to her girlfriend and her best friend._ **

**_Doc and Jeremy were worried just like the others._ **

**_After some seconds, she removed her right hand from Wynonna and kept her attention on Waverly while giving a sign to Wynonna to stay put._ **

**_As she was closing her eyes speaking in Latin, Waverly seemed like she was in pain, they all looked worried if something is happening but they knew that this will get them back to normal so they stayed put._ **

**_She closed her eyes a little and her knees seemed like are going to betray her._ **

**_Eventually, she fell on 1 knee and then the other and finally passed out._ **

**_She moved to Wynonna and did the same thing to her._ **

**_Wynonna felt the same thing as her sister and she finally passed out too._ **

**_The others were worried._ **

Dolls: what happened to them?

Nicole: are they okay?

Blacksmith: don’t worry, that’s a part of the ritual.

Michelle: what do you mean?

Blacksmith: you will understand when I move to the other parts, just trust me

**_She focused on the Earp sisters , she completed the reading and then the Earp sisters woke with a gasp._ **

**_They seemed like they were dying, Wynonna gasping for air as much as Waverly._ **

**_Then the gasping stopped and they started rising but the weird thing was they weren’t using their legs and seemed like some power was making them rise._ **

**_Their eyes turned bright blue while facing their family._ **

**_The others seemed scared and worried._ **

**_Then some fog was coming out of their mouths and each one transformed to the other and with that, the blacksmith finished her reading and the earp sisters felt to the ground._ **

Nicole: did you finish?

Blacksmith: yeah, put them at the wall, let’s see if it worked

**_They rushed to the Earps, Nicole holding Waverly and doc holding Wynonna, they put them next to each others leaning on the wall waiting for them to wake up._ **

Michelle: when are they going to wake up?

Blacksmith: like in a minute, their body needs to adjust.

Wynonna started whimpering and slowly she opened her eyes meeting with her family’s worried faces.

She took a minute before she spoke.

Wynonna: oh wow

Nicole: are you Wynonna or still Waverly?

_**She looked at her body and her clothes for a minute checking herself.** _

Wynonna: oh finally, God I missed you, I would kiss you if I could

She said looking at herself while holding her boobs

Gus: So that’s wynonna, which means it worked.

Wynonna: where is Waverly?

dolls: she’s next to you

Nicole: why isn’t she awake?

Blacksmith: don’t worry, her body is reacting a little different, nothing to worry about , she will wake up soon.

**_She started waking up, and they all moved their attention to her_ **

Waverly: mmmm…..

Nicole: baby can you hear me?

Waverly: Nicole

**_She said while opening her eyes, she then moved her attention to her body looking at her clothes._ **

Waverly: ohh, finally my body is back, I missed you too sexy.

Wynonna: you are not drunk anymore are you baby girl?

Waverly: oh I am so sober right now?

Waverly: thank you maddie, I owe you one.

Blacksmith: don’t thank me Waverly, I will do anything in my power to help you earps.

Dolls: how are you feeling Earps?

Wynonna: great

Waverly: awesome, I can finally kiss my baby

**_At that, Nicole moved closer to Waverly kissing her nice and slow._ **

Wynonna: ughh, get a room.

**_They went to their cars straight to the homestead, Nicole holding Waverly bridal style to her room._ **

Waverly: I can walk baby.

Nicole: I know but I missed you so much baby.

Waverly: I missed you too.

**_They went to her room relaxing and taking their time._ **

**_Wynonna went to shortys with doc._ **

**_Dolls and Jeremy went to the police station._ **

**_Gus and Michelle stayed down stairs relaxing after their crazy day._ **


End file.
